People Are Overrated
by Rozzi Carter
Summary: M/L L/Z Liz and Michael don't like people, what happens when they are forced to go to Roswell for the summer in order to become
1. To Know It All

People are Overrated  
  
Author: Rozzi Carter  
  
Category: M/L or L/Z I haven't decided yet.  
  
Distribution: Ask me first. I won't say no. maxs_silverhandprint@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Since you haven't read it yet there can't possibly be a summary. But it's about Liz moving to Roswell, because her mom hopes she'll blossom into a social butterfly. Her only friend is Michael A.K.A. Rath. As said in the category Zan will be in this story. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Otherwise Zan wouldn't be dead, Max wouldn't have been such an ass, and Jason Behr really would be chained to my bed. A girl could only wish.  
  
Rating: R for now.  
  
Chapter One  
Liz's Point of View  
  
"Liz you are going to live with your father this summer and that is that!"  
  
You have got to love parents. They think they know it all. They know what you should wear, what you should eat, even who you can be friends with. They know you better than you know yourself. If they really knew everything, why would there be custody battles? Why would there be divorces? But see, you can't bring those points up with them. Because they would know they are right and you are wrong from the beginning.  
  
Right now my mother thinks I should hang out with the "in crowd". Hell, she thinks I should hang out with any crowd, any person. I tell her I do, that I do have a friend. Michael. We've both agreed people are overrated. What are we to each other? Just friends. Our relationship is purely platonic. We are where our social circle begins and ends. But, I guess that since there is only two of us that would make us a segment. So the best my mom is hoping for is a social triangle. Yeah, that's going to happen.  
  
I personally believe I'll end up marrying some hillbilly named Bob, who will sit around on his fat ass all day. Wait that's not accurate. He'll get up. He'll stand to get his beer, hit the television, piss, and scratch his ass. Yup. That's my future Prince Charming. Oh look at me, I'm swooning just at the thought of it.   
  
My mother also says I'll meet the man of my dreams while I'm gone. He'll be tall, blonde and handsome. She also thinks the dust bunnies under her bed speak to her. Ugh. That is my life.   
  
Who needs dreams anyway? That and who ever said that people marry for love, was probably an "I love you" drunk. Or maybe even Afro man. You know? The one who sings that dumb "Because I got high" song. I have the name of a very good psychologist for him. Guess who that is? ME! Liz Parker M.D. Mentally Deranged. Okay maybe not that far. That would never happen anyway. If I had to listen to someone's problems all day, I'd be so pissy that I'd probably tie you up so I can actually tell you what I think of you.   
  
All right. I give. I'll go to Roswell to see my "father". I use that word very lightly if you hadn't noticed. There is only one way I'm going though. If Michael comes with me. At least that way he can ward off all those idiots who will actually try to speak to us.   
  
Don't believe me? Our language to our parents and teachers consists of grunts and grins, with an occasional scowl thrown in here and there. Michael doesn't even speak to our waitresses. He merely points to what he wants. It's really funny when people mistake you for being deaf and a mute. It's always interesting to know that they don't like your hair, or that they want to just your best friends bones. Not.   
  
Have I mentioned that Michael prefers to be called Rath? He says it sounds more dangerous. I think it sounds ridiculous. But I call him that 


	2. Getting Caught

  
Chapter Two  
Michael's Point of View  
  
That look on Liz's face is scaring me. Don't get me wrong, she's perfect, the only one who understands me. But I know her well enough to know that I am going to regret coming over here for a carton milk. If only I hadn't had this wicked craving for macaroni and cheese.   
  
"Just spit it out Liz." She brushes her hair behind her ears and walks up to me. She's tiny. She really is. She doesn't even make it to my shoulders. Perfection.   
  
"IneedyoutocometoRoswellwithme." Huh?   
  
"Hold up. You need me to what with you?"  
  
She takes a deep breath and starts again. "I need you to come to Roswell with me."  
  
Is she serious? I liked it better when I couldn't understand the statement. "Why the hell would I go to Roswell? Why the hell would YOU go to Roswell?"  
  
"Mom says I need to expand my social life. In other words she's telling me to get a life."  
  
But she has a life. I am her life. Just then a knock at her door interrupts my telling Liz so. Nancy peeks her head in and we immediately shut up. I normally might have talked to her, but she has pissed me off. Liz and I stare at her blankly until she leaves.   
  
"So, that's it? You need to get more friends?"  
  
"She hopes I'll meet the man who will turn me into a social butterfly. My Prince Charming."  
  
That's it. I'm going. She doesn't need to know that yet though. "No."  
  
"No? What the hell do you mean no?" She knows I can't deny her of anything like that.   
  
"I mean no. As in nuh-uh, no way, zero chance, when hell freezes over."  
  
"Come on Rath. For me? I'll make it worth your while."  
  
How could she possibly make it worth my while? Liz leans in and whispers her half of the negotiation in my ear.   
  
"You will?" Okay, yes that was me sounding like a kid who was told that their parents would get them a pony.   
  
"Yes." Sweet!   
  
"When are we leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow."   
  
"We better get packing." Let's see, tell parents. Nah. Hank won't notice. Tell friends, told Liz, check. Pack. That will have to wait. I grab Liz's hand and drag her to the foot of her bed where her playstation is hooked up and pull out my Madden NFL game from under her bed. I can't believe she'll finally play it with me! It only took two years and a trip to Roswell.   
  
The good bye between Liz and her Mom consisted of, "I'll remember this.", "You'll thank me." "Be assured I will haunt you." You've got to feel the love radiating from them. The ride wasn't too eventful either. Not even five minutes after we were settled in the air a stewardess asked Liz if she needed anything. After the no Liz gave her well, needless to say, the stewardess never came back. Which then pissed me off, I never got my damn peanuts.   
  
As Liz and I get off the plane I watch her search for her father. I've never seen the guy, heard about him but that's about it. I catch a glimpse of a sign with the name Elizabeth emblazoned upon it. Elizabeth. Haha. Boy, will they hear about it. The groan that comes from Liz tells me she saw the sign too.   
  
I find it highly amusing as this petite brunette stalks up to the man, takes the piece of paper and tears away the "E" and "abeth". Leaving only Liz. That's my girl. I watch as, who I assume to be Jeff, take Liz in his arms and say how much he's missed her. Missed her? He never even called her for her birthday. Liz never returns the hug, just mainly stares into space ignoring his declarations of how he'll make up for the time they've missed.   
  
"Isabel, Maria? Come here please." Who the hell did he just call? Isabel? Maria? Uh-oh. Does Liz have sisters? This just keeps getting better. Two blondes walk gracefully over to the pepper-haired man obediently. "Liz, I would like to introduce you to your sisters. Isabel," He pulls the taller one up next to him and the girl holds out her hand. Instead of taking it Liz looks at Jeff expectantly, waiting to see what other things he can manage to pull out from his sleeve, "and this is Maria." A shorter, spunkier blonde pushes her hand out towards Liz. Once again Liz ignores it, or tried to. Maria grabbed Liz's hand out of her pocket and shook it vigorously. Huh. She's gutsy.   
  
Liz's Point of View  
  
What the hell does she think she is doing? I attempt to pull my hand back but she grips it even tighter. Damn it. Finally she lets go and I step back to lean against Michael. I'll admit it. I'm intimidated. I've got these two supermodel-like blondes as sisters. I take it my Dad married a blonde too? What the hell. Now that he's sprung these two surprises on me I turn the tables. "This is Rath." Take that. "He'll be staying with me."  
  
"It'll be nice to have you with us." Jeff shakes Rath's hand. He wasn't supposed to take it that well. What should I have expected though? Some huge fight over me? That's a riot and a half.   
  
You guessed it. That was the whole conversation. Until I got home at least.   
  
I can't believe I'm going to be forced to live above a damn alien theme restaurant.   
  
"Liz, Isabel will show you your room and Maria will be showing Rath to his. Sorry Rath but you'll have to sleep in the living room because we didn't know you'd be staying with us. And Liz, feel free to roam the balcony and thank Maria for giving up her room for you. She's been planning your time here but if you don't like what she has planned tell her so and she'll go away." Gee dad. Make them sound a little better why don't you?  
  
Maria heads off to take Rath to where he'll be sleeping and I follow Isabel. I'll be stuck living with this Barbie Doll? Ooh fun. Does she come with the plastic boyfriend too? We stop at a doorway leading to a small room. Although, it does look like it comes with a bathroom and Dad did mention it has a balcony. It's a sweet deal. I'll never have to see them again. Well, not in a confined space. Once again my mind starts reeling while wondering why the hell he took the news about Michael so well. There must be some catch. There is absolutely no way he could trust me. Could he? Nah. My reverie is cut short however, by some nasty blue-green colored uniform chucked at me. I hate people.  
  
"By the way, don't think that just because you just got here you don't have to do chores and work like Maria and I. You'll be taking my shift tonight. I have a date, and I think I've earned a day off. Maria will show you the ropes." As she leaves I find myself hoping that will be the last I see of her. Ha! She wants me to be a waitress. My side is splitting. No really it is. I can feel it. Or maybe I have an ulcer. They would both suck. But both would also get me out of work. I don't want to waitress. I don't want to. I'm not gonna. They can't make me. I close the door and head to my balcony. It's decked out in festive lights and lawn chairs. Not half bad. I quickly climb down the ladder and turn to leave the alley.   
  
I feel bad for leaving Michael there, but I think he can handle himself. Now, where oh where am I to go? Let's see, there's the UFO center across the street. And down the street I saw a restaurant. What was it? Senor Chow's? Something like that. I can go there. There's not a whole lot of town to got through. I feel like I've been thrown in Sunnydale. Instead of vampires, I've got the evil stepsisters. What was said? The bad part of town is about a half a block from the good part? There's not a whole lot of town. There is one constant though. It all looks boring as all hell.   
  
I straighten out my tank top and start to cross the street to check out the center. See, by now I would be entering the center, but I was stopped by this asshole who doesn't know how to drive the speed limit and almost runs me over. I yell out a few expletives and the guy gets out of the car. I knew this mouth would get me in trouble eventually. Could it be that I have found one of the many men that don't have a problem with hitting women? Lucky me.   
  
The guy looks about eighteen, has what seems to be random piercings atop his facial features. Don't get me wrong, this guy is gorgeous. And believe me, I say that very rarely. Hey, just because I don't like people doesn't mean I'm blind. So don't look at me like that. He quickly looks me over to see if I'm injured. Nope, sorry buddy. Looks like I won't be suing you today. He puts his hands on my shoulders and asks me if I feel alright. A hysterical Maria comes running out the front door of the Crashdown.  
  
"Zan, what the hell did you do?" So, Zan is his name. What the hell is he doing here?  
  
"Nothing. Okay, I almost hit her. It wasn't my fault though. She didn't look before she started crossing the street. I think she may be going into shock or something because she hasn't said anything though."  
  
"Nah. Odds are she's fine. She doesn't talk to anyone." That's it. Talk about me like I'm not here.  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Good for you. Now, get your ass back upstairs and change. I'm not taking this shift on alone. I'm sorry that Isabel dropped it on you on the first day but I need the help." Maria scoots me back towards the alley and I do as she asked. Only because she asked nicely.   
  
Waiting tables has been hell. I hold up the order pad, they order, I bring them their food and check, they pay me, they leave. Simple as that. No words spoken on my part. Michael, Rath, whatever you want to call him is sitting next to my last table of the night, which contains Zan and some other dark haired guy that I haven't bothered to look at. I walk over and start my routine. When I look up to see the other guy I almost freeze. God damn. They're twins.   
  
Get a grip on it Liz. People suck, mean or not.   
  
They both order a Will Smith burger and a cherry coke. They aren't dressed the same, that's a good sign. Still, they're twins. Hot twins at that. I place the order and fix the drinks, when Michael comes up to me and tells me to turn around. I feel him tape something to my butt. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Being protective."  
  
"That's great, but what does it say, and why?"  
  
"I overheard something. Now go on." Aye. He's lost his mind.   
  
Minutes later I bring Zan and his brother their food and as I walk away I hear the brother laugh. I rip the sign off and read. "Do not disturb" Michael really needs to get laid.   
  
I stand close enough to listen to their conversation. "Shut up Max."   
  
Max. Max and Zan. Hmmm.  
  
"No. Dude, you got caught checking out her ass."  
  
"So, you were looking too."  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't get caught."   
  
I hate guys.  



	3. Double Digits

PEOPLE ARE OVERRATED  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Zan's Point of View  
  
  
  
Okay, so I got caught. What of it? What I want to know is who's that freakish boy who put the sign on her ass. Does he have some sort of design on her? Because, well, did you notice how I said "boy"? That's exactly what he is. A boy. He sure as hell ain't a man. I am a man. The bod, the looks, the intelligence, the laziness, the horniness, and of course the almighty ego. I hate to have to say it but I also have to include the bro in the man category. He is the exact replica of me after all. That's right. He's the copy. Why? I was born first.  
  
"Yeah well, Maxy boy. I already had a close encounter." What? I did.  
  
"Yeah. You almost ran me over." I look up to see this girl with a slight grin on her face as she hands me the check. Nuh-uh. It's Max's turn to pay. Okay so the idea seemed better in my head.  
  
"He- he almost hit you? That's the close encounter?" Max starts laughing way louder than he needs to be. Or maybe it's just the fact that I am concentrating on him as of right now. It really doesn't matter. He shouldn't be laughing. At least when it is at my expense. "Well, Zan. That's certainly the preferred method of sweeping her off her feet."  
  
"I'm glad to know you find my misfortune so entertaining." Liz scoffs as she begins to walk away.  
  
Liz's Point of View  
  
Men. I just don't understand them. I have Michael, who seems to think he has claim on me in some way, then there's Zan, who thinks he's god's gift to every female and gay male. Then there's Max, I'm not too sure about him. He's a little more subtle. Probably just as bad as Zan though. The male ego happens to be a very complex thing. The ego, okay. I've come to conclude that it's like a virus. If it's not kept in check it'll take over everything. It'll become the center of attention. Then what happens? I'll tell you what happens, then the victim is quarantined. Then I'll never get to see another man, which makes for a very unhappy Liz.  
  
Okay, yeah. Enough rambling. I walk back to register and wait until someone has to pay. So, three old couples, a barely teenage couple, and a single male later, Max comes up to pay. This time I don't speak to him. I have nothing to say. Obviously neither does he. He hands me the money, says "Thank You." as I hand him his change, and he walks away. There may have been a slight blush thrown in there I couldn't tell with the poor lighting job this wacked out grease pit has.  
  
I look on the counter and there is a napkin. I pick it up to read the writing. Haha. I literally burst out laughing.  
  
Zan  
  
555-1980  
  
Cute. Zan's got his brother delivering messages for him. Aye-yi-yi. I begin to tear it but I notice something written on the other side.  
  
Max  
  
555-2428  
  
You have got to be kidding me. Nothing like a little brotherly competition. I look up to the booth, but both guys are gone. Stuffing the note in my pocket, I start to head back towards Maria. "I'm taking a break."  
  
"Don't bother." Is that her way of telling me I am not allowed to take a break? "I already spoke to Dad and he called in Courtney and Agnes. They're in the back getting ready. We, are going out for a little bit of fun tonight. You did bring party clothes right?"  
  
Yeah right. Having people "accidentally" knocking me over and grabbing my ass is definitely my slice of cherry pie.  
  
I shake my head.  
  
"Excuse me! I would like my food sometime today!" some rather large man yells from the front of the restaurant. Doesn't look like you really need that meal too badly.  
  
"I'll be back in a second." I watch as Maria mixes a little bit of tabasco sauce in with the ketchup on some burger that had been forgotten about like a half hour ago, then throws it in a microwave hidden beneath the counter. What kind of nasty restaurant heats up food with a microwave. Maria saunters over to the man and apologizes handing him the burger, and informing him that his fries would be done in a second. She looks to me and I catch her drift. I look to the counter and see an order of fries ready to be taken to the costumer. Placing one foot in front of the other I trip and the fries go all over the ground. I quickly pick them up, even the ones that went into the grooves under the counter. Ick. I put on a fake smile and hand them to Maria, who in turn hands them over to the man. We walk into the kitchen and stand behind Carlos, the current chef, peeking out to see the man's reaction. He inhales about half the plate of fries before taking a bite of the burger. Immediately after he starts gagging and kind of pounds over his heart like he has indigestion. Hmm. Must have gone down the wrong way.  
  
Michael's Point of View  
  
I don't understand. Why is she talking to everyone?  
  
You caught me. I want her all for myself. I liked our exclusive club. Now she goes around smiling and speaking like it comes natural to her. Must be something in the air. Because for some reason I want to yell at that blond pixie. I have never had the urge to so much as mumble something to someone in the past couple years. Yeah, I know. That's a long time to be silent to people other than Liz. Now she goes around flirting and all that stuff Liz shouldn't be doing.  
  
Am I really angry at the fact that she's speaking to other people? No. I'm more scared that I'll have to share her. I still want her as mine.  
  
So, this is me. I'm sitting on her bed waiting for her to call it quits, and come running frustrated up those stairs and complain about the world to me. Well it's been over twenty minutes and it still hasn't happened. This is definitely not going as I planned. It's worked every other time.  
  
"Damn people. I don't want to go out for fun. 'But Lizzie do you have any idea who'll be there?' Obviously not. I've only been here less than twenty four hours.", Liz rambles as she slams her door and starts tearing out the antennae that were recently bobbing above her head, getting her hair tangled as she does so. "Ughh! This is not what I need, dammit!"  
  
"Hold on a sec." She doesn't even jump as I make myself known. I walk over to her and run my fingers through her hair, loosening the tangle as I go. I twist here, unwrap it a little there, and voila! Or maybe not. Liz's hair is still a mess. Okay let's try that again. Twist there, unwrap here.  
  
"Thanks." She runs a brush through her hair.  
  
"Now what was it about a party that you were mentioning."  
  
"Oh, Maria wants me to go to this huge fiesta thing with her little group of friends."  
  
"Are you going to?" Please say no.  
  
"Hell no." That's my girl.  
  
The door opens and clothes are thrown in the room with a little "We're leaving in an hour. Get your ass dressed. You too space goof." I'm assuming that means me. Damn women. They have to be so controlling. Do this, do that, you idiot. Always so affectionate.  
  
Liz walks over to pick up the clothes on the ground and holds them up in front of her. The outfit consists of a mini leather skirt and a see-through top. Yup. That's my mouth watering. "Liz, get dressed. We have a party to crash tonight."  
  
"What?" She squeals as I leave the room to take a nap before we leave. 


	4. Party Crashers

Chapter Four  
  
Liz's Point of View  
  
  
  
How did I really end up here? The music is blaring through out the deserted factory, and booze is being passed around like it isn't illegal for us to consume it. I guess Roswell isn't so blah after all. It's amusing to watch these people drink like they don't have a care in the world.  
  
It took Michael a matter of seconds to get ready. Literally. He brushed his teeth. That was the extent of it. He brushed his teeth. Fell asleep on the couch until five minutes before we left, got up, went to the bathroom, and straightened out his clothes. That's it. Men suck.  
  
I on the other hand got my eyebrows plucked by Maria, became her personal Barbie doll as she dressed me up in every combination of clothes imaginable, and brushed, twisted, and pulled my hair to perfection. The girl's great at what she does but she needs to work on being a little bit gentler.  
  
I tug at the edge of the mini skirt. Yeah you heard me right. After all that trying on of different outfits, she decided I should have stuck with the original. Grrr.  
  
"No matter how much you pull on the skirt I don't think it'll get any longer." someone says in my ear. Turning around I find Zan looking me up and down. "I have to admit though, I wouldn't want it too."  
  
Michael's Point of View  
  
  
  
What the hell! The ride over here was pure torture. Not only was I not allowed to sit next to Liz, I got stuck sitting in the front with Maria. Does she ever stop talking? I wanted nothing more than to be able to sit in the back with Liz. I was curious as to just how high the skirt rode up when she sat.  
  
And now, Now I'm stuck in this place, with more than one person trying to talk to me, and Maria who keeps trying to get me to dance. The moment we stepped foot in here we got separated from Liz. For some reason though, I did catch sight of her at the same exact time that ass from the Crashdown went to talk to her, and for once in her life, Liz is smiling at another guy. Not me.  
  
Liz's Point of View  
  
  
  
Does Zan really believe his lines are working on me? Because, truthfully, I can't hear him. The speakers are right behind me and he's taken a step back. So, here I am smiling nicely, and acting like I understand what he's saying. Sure, the odds are that he's saying something perverse, but you can't win them all.  
  
Zan's Point of View  
  
I know she can't hear me but I know Max can. He tried being nonchalant in coming up to stand behind me, but he forgot one thing. I can feel him. Being my twin brother, and princes of an alien race, it's easier to pick each other out in a crowd. It's interesting the things I can get her to nod her head to. So far she's bisexual, hates green m&m's, she's a very naughty girl who likes bondage. She's shaping up to be one of the best women I've ever met.  
  
Max's Point of View  
  
He knows I can hear him. I just know it. But he knows I don't have the courage to do anything about it. Well, you know what dear brother? Take this.  
  
I walk up to Liz and place my hand at her elbow. Leaning in close I ask her, "Wanna dance?" The smile she gives me is mind blowing. She doesn't even bother answering, she grabs a hold of my hand and leads me out to the floor.  
  
"I can't thank you enough. Don't get me wrong, you're brother is cool and everything, but it was unnerving that he wouldn't talk loud enough for me to hear him. I'm afraid of what I was saying yes to."  
  
"Don't worry, it was a bunch of nonsense." I say as I pull her in close. The slow song makes it perfectly easy to do so. A reason for touching. My hands are actually behaving themselves. Usually I'm just as bad as Zan. Under any other circumstances I'd be groping her, and any other girl wouldn't be complaining. But just knowing Liz for the few short hours, I already know she'd kick my ass. Ever since I called it quits with Tess, I know a girl can kick my ass.  
  
I lean in closer and the scent of strawberries invades my sense of smell. She puts her head on my shoulder and it exposes her neck to me. Strawberries and a hint of vanilla. If only I could have one taste. My hand resting on her lower back pulls her closer to me, and I lean down to kiss her neck.  
  
Michael's Point of View  
  
I look up and see the cleaner cut of the two idiots putting the moves on Liz. My Liz. What is it with those two? Couldn't they see that she was mine? She's not supposed to talk to them. She's supposed to kick their asses if they even suggest that they may have the slightest notion of touching her, speaking to her. Now she's dancing with them? I don't think so. Pushing my way through the crowd of people separating us.  
  
"Mind if I cut in? No? Ok then." I say in one long rush. The look of surprise on Liz's face is odd. I have never seen that look. Almost like she may kill me? Nah. She loves me. I love her. But she's made it clear that our feelings are a high level of a platonic relationship. I personally find it to be a bunch of bullshit, but you can't win them all. You may not be able to win them all, but it sure as hell won't stop me from trying. "Liz?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't understand why you have this sudden need to turn your back on everything we've been doing for the past few years. Why?"  
  
Liz's Point of View  
  
What exactly is he asking? Why am I speaking? How do I say it? Once I started talking to these two, life has been more… exciting? How do I say that without making it sound like I found our relationship boring?  
  
"I don't know. It's different, and I've realized that if I want to get anywhere in life I have to learn to play well with others."  
  
"You learned that? Please Liz, you can't expect me to believe that. I know why you talk to them. They're the only ones you have spoken to, you like them."  
  
"I'm not blind."  
  
"I know, that's how I know you like them. You never speak of any person unless if there is something wrong with the person, but they must be something you like if you'll talk to them."  
  
I'm not deaf, dumb, or blind. I know Michael has this weird thing for me. I know he does. That's why I choose to ignore it. I don't want to hurt him. I've never seen him look at any other girls, I concluded he was gay, but the day he kissed me I knew he wasn't. It also showed me that I want something other than a silent partner in crime. I never really wanted to be quiet this long, but I did it for him. I know he'll always be there for me. That's just the type of person he is. I love him. As a friend that is. He was my first crush. My first kiss. The first guy to see me naked. Haha. That's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you some other time. Definitely next time.  
  
  
  
"Liz? Why the hell are you laughing so hard?"  
  
I am? I stretch my mouth and sure enough my cheeks are sore, and I have tears coming from my eyes. I let out another laugh and rest my head against him. I'd say I rested my head on his shoulder, but he's too tall. "I was just thinking about something that happened last year at my birthday."  
  
"Ooh. That."  
  
"Yeah that." He starts laughing hysterically along with me, causing us to get many looks. After the song I look around to find Maria to tell her that Michael and I are going home, but all I find is some blonde, big- chested bimbo all over Zan. Ughh. Could she wear any less? I'm getting motion sickness from seeing her bounce. No, I'm serious. It's worse than those simulation rides at an amusement park. How could she possible think that he wants her? Well, the fact that he is looking her up and down may be leading her on, but I'll be ignoring that. I tell Michael to grow up and be a big boy. I sent him to fetch Maria, or the car keys. Either one would do.  
  
The moment he left I made my way over to Zan.  
  
"Hey." Bingo! Zan head jerks upward from the other chick's chest. He could have gotten whiplash.  
  
"Liz."  
  
"Hello! I am here too ya know?"  
  
"Tess?"  
  
"Yeah baby?"  
  
"Go away. Maybe my brother will take you."  
  
Almost as if he heard his name he comes walking over and looks at Tess.  
  
"Hi Tess."  
  
"Atleast someone appreciates my presence." She huffs.  
  
"You look rather…" I swear if he says pretty, hot, good, or nice I will kick his ass. "You look rather bare." The twins start laughing and she walks away. "She'll be back."  
  
"Guys are pigs."  
  
"What was that you are mumbling?" Zan says as he leans in closer to whisper in my ear. Normally I'd ignore him but then he snorts like a pig. That's when I lose it. And I hate him for it. Because not only is my side beginning to hurt, but it makes me snort. That only happens when I get laughing really hard. When I find something really funny I end up laughing like Sandra Bullock in Miss Congeniality. Yes, I know. I'm a geek.  
  
Michael's Point of View  
  
Oh come on! First I'm sent over to get this girl Maria. Fine, I spoke to her. I'm growing up. I told her we're leaving and to hand over the keys. Basically she looked at me as if I were speaking a different language. So, I reached in her purse and took them. Now as I'm walking back to Liz I have Maria on my heels telling me that I can't just be going through some girl's purse. I did didn't I? It must not be impossible. Now, I see those idiots all over Liz again. I just can't get a break. 


	5. Birds

Chapter Five  
  
Michael's Point of View  
  
"Liz?"  
  
She turns away from the two idiots, and give me a grateful smile. "We're leaving."  
  
I turn to the guys and smirk as she loops her arm through mine and we make our way to the exit. "Is there any reason in particular that you seem more than elated to see me?"  
  
"Nah, I just missed you." I know that's not the reason, but it sounds good to me. Anything to inflate my ego.  
  
"Michael! Liz!"  
  
Ah, Maria. Forgot about her.  
  
"I am not leaving yet!"  
  
"Fine, but we are." Liz smiles and sits in the driver's seat. She doesn't have her license but she's not that bad of a driver.  
  
"You can't take my car! How am I going to get home?"  
  
"Ask the two horny toads for a ride, I'm sure they'll be willing to drive you home in exchange for a little something, something."  
  
"You are horrible, horrible people!"  
  
Liz turns the car on and we speed out of there.  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
How the hell am I supposed to know? She shifts into another gear, and I can't help but look at her legs. I know, how the hell do you go from looking at her hand to her legs? I don't know, her skirt caught my eye? Or lack there of I guess I should say. You want to know what I see? Leg, leg, leg, and more leg, before the skirt even comes into my line of vision.  
  
"Is there a pizza place anywhere nearby?"  
  
"I highly doubt it, this hole in the wall town doesn't have a McDonalds."  
  
"Liz?" I want to ask her to go back home with me, now. We don't even have to go back home. Just as long as she's with me. Me, not someone who's going to steal her heart and trample on it with their couple hundred dollar shoes. I don't want her hurt, I can promise her… I can promise her what? I have no money, I have no social status to get me anywhere in life. What do I have to give her? Love? Isn't that like a cheesy Backstreet Boys song? Huh. Imagine that, they do make sense. Sometimes.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
The wind has her hair blowing in so many directions she can't turn to see me. I can't even suggest what I was thinking.  
  
"We passed an ice cream shop."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She pulls a quick u-turn, sending me too close to the door for comfort.  
  
"Do you think you can manage to not kill me before I have sex? I would like to eventually feel-"  
  
"Okay Michael. That's enough. I love you and you know it, why would I kill you before I get to meet my nieces and nephews?"  
  
"I know." Of course she loves me. Just not in THAT way. We get back to where the ice cream shop is, and pull in the parking lot. Of course we pull in just as the lights go off. I have the worst luck. I wanted that cherry dip cone.  
  
"Maybe not. Where are we off to now?" She turns the engine off and sits back. She's so comfortable around me she doesn't even have the courtesy to close her legs, not that I can really see anything. That is unless I sit forward and pretend to look in the glove compartment, or tie my shoe, fix my pant leg, or even just search for something on the floor. But I would never do that.  
  
"Michael? Does your leg itch?"  
  
I know what your thinking, but don't even say it.  
  
"Just felt like something bit me. So, how about we just call it a night? I'm kind of tired."  
  
"Tired? You just took a nap before we left!"  
  
"Being around that many people drains me."  
  
Liz's Point of View  
  
Would anyone mind cluing me in? I know that Michael wasn't too thrilled about last night. But towards the end he was acting just down right funky. Is this really bothering him?  
  
I get out of my bed and look back down at his sleeping form.  
  
Last night when we got back we went our separate ways, but for some reason he came knocking on my door around midnight. He didn't say anything. He just looked at me, it was almost like those nights he would spend over my house when Hank would get a bit too rowdy. Memories maybe? Whatever it was, it was definitely driving him nuts.  
  
I take a walk out onto the balcony connected to my room and sit in a nearby lawn chair. I know that in order to get somewhere in life I am going to have to change. I'm eventually going to have to conform, I'll have to learn to trust people. I just don't know how. I know I can trust Michael with my life, but another person? Relying on them to help me learn something? Letting them tell me what's best for me? I don't even truly my parents would know what was best for me in any situation. I believe that parents right their mistakes through you, they need closure in their life which they can only obtain through you. This is why I refuse to have kids. I don't want to put anyone through that. Ha! Watch, I'll be knocked up by time I turn twenty one with my luck.  
  
Sitting back, I close my eyes and listen to some dumb bird chirp. Normally if I were back home, I'd have little pebbles nearby to chuck at the damn thing. I'm really quite a morning person. Instead of throwing something at it to go away, I resort to using just a pinch of my "special" powers, and it flies away. Did I mention I'm some kind of freak? Ha. You'll see.  
  
"Liz? I thought we agreed we wouldn't do that."  
  
"Do what?" I say as I bat my eyelashes and smile. Somehow I think that instead of it making me look innocent, it may make me look like some kind of whore. Eh, whatever gets me further along in life.  
  
He doesn't even answer, he nudges me forward and sits behind me. Leaning back I rest my head on him. It's comforting. I'm so glad I brought him with me. Michael's fingers comb through my hair, and a content sigh escapes my mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry… about last night."  
  
"It's fine. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"I was just thinking about something."  
  
"About when you were-"  
  
I'm cut off by Michael putting his hand over my mouth. Seconds later I hear people making their way up the fire escape. He gets up and leans over the ladder on to come fly right back up cursing a mile a minute. I quickly make my way over to him and see Maria tumble over the edge and onto the balcony floor.  
  
"Damn it Michael!"  
  
"Have you ever considered not wearing heels?" Who was that?  
  
A tall boy comes over the side next. I don't believe I've ever met him.  
  
He looks up at me and smiles, extending his hand.  
  
"I'm Alex. Maria's best friend, I guess." I raise an eyebrow to him, only to have him mirror my expression. "You can shake my hand, I swear, Maria declared me cootie free."  
  
I can't help but laugh at the attempt of humor he has. I take his hand and shake it.  
  
"Ah! A lady not afraid to firmly shake a man's hand! Maria you should be taking tips from her. Liz, is it?"  
  
"Yup, and this is Michael." I look over at Michael and laugh at the look on his face. Picture a little boy trying to show a fierce look on his face, now put it on a teenage male about six feet. Haha.  
  
Once again Alex holds out his hand. Michael stares blankly at him. Grr. I take Michael's hand and place it in Alex's. I don't know, I like this Alex guy. He seems… he seems normal. Seconds after their hands meet, Alex quickly pulls his hand back. "Whoa there superman! Be easy on us skinny guys with our femininely delicate hands."  
  
I turn to Maria and ask her, "So what brings you to my balcony?"  
  
Her face goes from warm, to ice cold in a matter of seconds, I didn't know it was physically possible for a person to look as angry as she does.  
  
"What am I doing on your balcony? Ha! This was mine before Dad thought it would be nice to let you have the biggest room for the summer. This lawn chair? I bought it. These lights? I strung them. And while we're on the subject, that car you took last night? My sixteenth birthday present! Mine! I was trying to be nice and introduce you to some new people, so you wouldn't needlessly cling to each other." I don't cling. "I try to help and then I get stuck hitching a ride with the two horny toads. Who, by the way, don't even bother to drop me off near here. They thought it would be funny to drop me off on the other side of town."  
  
"Well, there's not a whole lot of town, so why are you just showing up now?"  
  
"There's a shit load of town when your cocked! Luckily I made it to Alex's, where I crashed for the night. I was told that you're ungrateful, but I didn't think you'd do that." By now all her energy is gone, and she's trudging into the house.  
  
Now why does she have to go and make me feel bad?  
  
Alex tells me not to worry about it, that as soon as she uses some of her oils she'll be as perky as ever. Uh-huh. So I've got some sort of druggie next to me? Great. He follows Maria, leaving me with Michael. We take one look at each other and laugh.  
  
"Maria is definitely something else." I nod in agreement.  
  
Michael excuses himself, and retreats to the bathroom. I swear, for being some super being, he has the bladder of a three year old.  
  
I pick up some of the items that fell out of Maria's purse when she fell and carry them back over to the lawn chair with me. I lean back and close my eyes. I can already tell it's going to be a hot day. Suck. Then… that damn bird comes back, disturbing my peace. I peek through one eye and chuck a tube of lipstick at it. Not hard, I'm not a kid who aims to kill, I just want it to go away. It sounds too happy. The bird flies away again, right before the tube is thrown back up over the edge of the balcony.  
  
"Nice shot." I stand up and peer over the edge. Zan.  
  
"Oh it's you."  
  
"Just passing by. Mind if I come up for a visit though?"  
  
Ugh. He smirks and starts climbing the rungs. "Eat me." I say as I drop a thing of mascara but he quickly reaches up and catches it before it has time to connect with that thick head of his. Where did he get those reflexes?  
  
"Gladly."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"I wanted to check on Maria." He yells from the bottom. Huh, what could have possible caused him to climb back down.  
  
"Yeah, well, wrong room. This one's mine now." I say as I throw all the different compacts and other make-up products at him.  
  
"Good to know." With that he walks away and joins Max in the jeep parked across the street. Why didn't I see that before?  
  
Have I mentioned how much I hate boys? Almost to the point where you could consider me a very opinionated lesbian. Almost. 


End file.
